1. Technical Field
The invention is related to an electronic pet and a pet interaction system, and particularly to an electronic pet having sensing capabilities and wireless transmission capabilities and a pet interaction system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, robots have become more popular. There are also more and more types of robots for entertainment purposes, such as the electronic pet dog AIBO by Sony, the electronic pet dog i-Cybie by Silverlit Electronics and the robot ASIMO by Honda. Such robots mostly have certain capabilities of sensing and recognition, such as position sensing, so as to coordinate actions thereof and to interact with the user or the environment. However, if such robots are to be designed for underwater usage, it is much more difficult to retain the capabilities of interacting with the user or the environment.